tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Koki Eto/Image Gallery
Official Art= Koki 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile Eto Koki.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Koki twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon growth_1_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 1 growth_2_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 2 growth_3_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 3 growth_4_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 4 Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Koki profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Tsukiproinfo 2016 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2016 cover Koki stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Tsukiproinfo 2017 compilation.jpeg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2017 cover Growth 2017 visual.jpg|Growth 2018/19 setting Koki 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Growth guild.jpeg|Growth 2018 AGF setting profile Machine growth 1.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Tsukiproinfo 2018 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 cover Growth 2019 visual.jpg|Growth 2019 setting Growth 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Koki 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura koki.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Growth pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Growth pieno all.jpeg|Growth 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side g 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.1 Haru o meguru cropped.png|Haru o Meguru Monogatari Side g 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.2 Kokoro cropped.png|Kokoro no Puzzle Side g 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.3 Side g 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.4 GROWTH Kachofugetsu Hana.jpg|FLOW AWAY GROWTH Kachofugetsu Tori.jpg|Fushichou no Nebula Corona cropped.png|CORONA Tsukikage cropped.png|Moonlight Refrain Alive x 1 cropped.png|X Lied Vol.1 SORA X KOKI STAR SAIL.jpg|STAR SAIL Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban Mahou cropped.png|Mahou no Kizuna Growth RS vol 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Koki & Mamoru Kimi ga cover clean.jpg|Kimi ga Kureta Mono、Kimi ni Okuru Mono Growth rs vol 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 Growth Growth rs vol 4 cover cropped.png|vol.4 Koki & Ryota Nichijou 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO Nichijou Kobanashi Shū Yaminabe Drama ① Starry sky crop cover.jpg|Natsu no Hoshizora no Monogatari　-Starry sky collection- Kirakira cover.jpg|KiraKira Growth rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 Growth Ivesta kagura cd cover.png|TSUKIHANA KAGURA Asagi moe cover.jpg|Asagi Moyu Growth diamond cover crop.png|DIAMOND♦ |-| Anime= Koki anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Koki anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet ProAni Leaders.jpg|TSUKIPRO leaders visual Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni GROWTH Teaser art.jpg|Growth promo poster Koki Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon Koki 1.jpg|Growth in the Mahou no Kizuna opening Koki and Mamoru.jpg|Growth in the Mahou no Kizuna opening Koki.jpg|Character profile Preview 5.jpg|Growth representing team white at the sports day Makoto and Koki.jpg|Makoto preventing Koki from falling on stage Official Preview 1.jpg|Koki preparing for Growth's stage performance Episode 8 End Card.jpg|Episode 8 end card 12 OP 2.jpg|Koki with the rest of ALIVE at the recap event 12 OP 4.jpg|ALIVE recapping the events leading up to the concert Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga release illust.jpg|Manga announcement illustration Manga countdown koki.png|Koki countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Proani manga page 1.jpg|Ouka Ranman color insert page Tkpr manga 1 cover.jpg|Ouka Ranman secondary cover page Ouka ranman pv 4.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Ouka ranman pv 2.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page One day manga cover.jpeg|one day cover page One day pv 1.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 6.jpeg|one day preview page Start line manga cover.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 4.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Parallel lineage manga cover.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage cover page Parallel lineage pv 1.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage preview page Parallel lineage pv 2.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage preview page Hidamari ni saku manga cover.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku cover page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page Proani manga vol 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover Proani manga vol 2 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Ivesta 1 koki.jpg|IVESTA Episode 1 Let us go singing as far as we go: the road will be less tedious. -utai nagara hokou yo- profile Ivesta ep 1 actor poster.jpg|Episode 1 poster Alivestage ep 1 cover.jpg|Episode 1 poster (Tohiro ver.) Sqs ep 4 koki.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 koki.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster Ivesta ep 3 visual.jpeg|Episode 3 SCHOOL REVOLUTION Hello Kami-sama Boku wa Koko ni Iru！ teaser visual |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Koki on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen Growth Tsukipara.png|Growth TSUKIPARA profile Rsz normal gacha.jpg|Koki in the banner of the standard gasha Rsz 1walk.jpg|Koki and Mamoru out for a walk Rsz live screen.jpg|Howl on the live screen Rsz event gacha.jpg|Tasogare、Yukata Melodia event gasha Rsz growth event.jpg|Tasogare、Yukata Melodia event main page GROWTH.jpeg|Growth drama CG Base gasha banner.png|Koki on the banner of the standard TSUKIPARA gasha Aratana koki.png|Aratana Mebuki card Bokura no koki.png|Bokura no Restart card Kokou no koki.png|Kokou no Hikari card Kaji man koki.png|Kaji Man Norioko card Tasogare gacha.jpg|Koki on the banner of the Fukkoku Tasogare ni Somaru gasha Tasogare koki idolized.jpg|Tasogare ni Somaru card (idolized ver.) Mamoru 4 stars.jpeg|Tasogare ni Somaru CG (Mamoru card, unidolized ver.) Mahou no koki.png|Mahou no Kizuna card (unidolized ver.) Mahou no koki idolized.png|Mahou no Kizuna card (idolized ver.) Agf koki.png|Formal Coordi card Alive fantasy gasha banner.png|Koki on the banner of the ALIVE FANTASY gasha Fantasy koki.png|ALIVE FANTASY card (unidolized ver.) Fantasy koki idolized.png|ALIVE FANTASY card (idolized ver.) Xmas koki.png|Seiya no Present！ card Wanderful smile gasha.png|Koki on the banner of the Wanderful Smile gasha Wanderful koki.jpg|Wanderful Smile card (unidolized ver.) Wanderful koki idolized.jpg|Wanderful Smile card (idolized ver.) Vday koki.png|Chocolate Magic card Chibi koki.jpg|TSUKIPARA Youchien card 1st anni koki.png|1st Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.) May bday banner.PNG|Koki on the banner of the MAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Koki bday idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Growth kacho banner.PNG|Koki on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU Growth ver. gasha Koki kachofugetsu.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (unidolized ver.) Koki kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Alive kacho banner.PNG|Koki on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU ALIVE ver. gasha Koki bday 2.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Summer live banner.PNG|Koki on the banner of the TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL gasha Summer live koki.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (unidolized ver.) Idolized carnival koki.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (idolized ver.) Fantasia ryo reward idolized.png|SP:TSUKINO F. card (Ryota card, idolized ver.) Fantasia alive gasha banner.PNG|Koki on the banner of the TSUKINO FANTASIA ALIVE hen gasha Fantasia koki.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card Alive agf banner.PNG|Koki on the banner of the AGF Anniversary Gasha ALIVE hen 2018 reprint gasha World festa gasha banner.PNG|Koki on the banner of the World Festa! gasha World festa koki.png|World Festa! card (unidolized ver.) World festa koki idolized.png|World Festa! card (idolized ver.) Tasogare gasha banner revival.png|Koki on the banner of the Fukkoku Tasogare ni Somaru 2018 event revival gasha Growth origin banner.png|Koki on the banner of the ORIGIN Growth hen gasha Origin koki.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin koki awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Alive origin banner.png|Koki on the banner of the ORIGIN ALIVE hen gasha Puri koki.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (unidolized ver.) Puri koki idolized.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (idolized ver.) Omiseyasan gasha banner.png|Koki on the banner of the ALIVE no Gakkiyasan & Ohanayasan gasha Omiseyasan koki.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card Alive kacho revival.png|Koki on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU ALIVE hen 2018 reprint gasha New years koki.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (unidolized ver.) New year koki idolized.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (idolized ver.) Alive tkpr gasha box.png|Koki on the banner of ALIVE TSUKIPARA。 collection gasha Youchien koki.png|ALIVE Youchien card Yuenchi koki.png|Yuenchi Date card (unidolized ver.) Yuenchi koki idolized.png|Yuenchi Date card (idolized ver.) Empire alive solids.png|Koki on the banner of the TSUKINO EMPIRE SOARA, Growth, SolidS hen gasha Empire koki.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire koki idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni alive gasha banner.png|Koki on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary★ ALIVE hen gasha 2nd anni koki.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni koki idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni alive event banner.png|Koki on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary ALIVE hen ～Ike! Time Machine・NaviUsa Gou～ event 2nd anni reward koki.png|2nd Anniversary☆ card (unidolized ver.)2nd Anniversary☆ Cards provided by Kiyomi on Twitter. 2nd anni reward koki idolized.png|2nd Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.)2nd Anniversary☆ Cards provided by Kiyomi on Twitter. 2019 koki bday gasha.png|Koki on the banner of the Eto Koki-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday koki 2019.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday koki 2019 idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Alive origin revival gasha banner.png|Koki on the banner of the ORIGIN ALIVE hen 2019 reprint gasha Pro origin event banner.png|Koki on the banner of the ORIGIN -Dark and Light- ALIVE・SQ hen event 2019 kacho reprint banner.png|Koki on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU 2019 reprint gasha Starry sky gasha banner.jpeg|Koki on the banner of the Starry sky collection gasha Starry koki.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry koki idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Anihallo koki.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy koki.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy koki idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) References Category:Koki Eto Category:Image Gallery